<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You invited WHO to Christmas Eve dinner?! by Tinkerbell2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704804">You invited WHO to Christmas Eve dinner?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319'>Tinkerbell2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted invites Narcissa and Bellatrix to Christmas Eve Dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You invited WHO to Christmas Eve dinner?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Andromeda couldn’t believe what she was hearing.*</p><p>Andromeda:  You invited WHO to Christmas Eve dinner?!</p><p>Ted: Your sisters. I don’t see what the big deal is. They agreed to come, didn’t they?</p><p>Andromeda: This will be the first time I see them in seven years and the first time they’ll see Sirius since he ran away two years ago! This is a huge deal! They’ll spend the whole night criticizing our marriage and saying horrible things about our daughter! </p><p>Ted: Or maybe Christmas magic will cause them to have a change of heart. </p><p>Andromeda: Edward Tonks, you are completely delusional.</p><p>Ted: I know, but Christmas is the time to be with family. I know how close you and Bellatrix were as kids. I just want you two to have another chance to reconnect. Who knows, maybe Narcissa and Bellatrix will even have a soft spot for Dora. She could have her aunts, and maybe even some cousins eventually. </p><p>Andromeda: *sighs* I’ll get the extra place settings ready. </p><p>*At around 5 p.m., Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Narcissa arrived. Nymphadora ran to greet the guests, but her face fell when she saw it wasn’t Sirius.*</p><p>Nymphadora: Who are you?</p><p>Andromeda: Dora, sweetie, this is your Aunt Bellatrix, your Uncle Rodolphus, and your Aunt Narcissa.  Bellatrix, Narcissa, this is my 5-year-old daughter, Nymphadora.</p><p>Nymphadora: Don’t call me Nynfmadora! </p><p>Andromeda: She’s going through a phase where she hates her name, but I’m sure it will pass. Until then, We’re usually just calling her either Nymphie or Dora.</p><p>Bellatrix: Well, I can clearly see she’s a half blood. Nothing special here.</p><p>*Dora morphed herself into Bellatrix.*</p><p>Nymphadora: I’m you now if you like that better.</p><p>*Bellatrix’s face lit up. She’s a metamorphmagus. If the Death Eaters had access to this child, she could be an asset.*</p><p>Bellatrix: Well that’s a nifty little trick! Why don’t you show your Auntie Bella what else you can do.</p><p>Ted: See? I told you they’d love her. </p><p>*Bellatrix watched the child change her appearance in many different ways.* </p><p>Bellatrix: It’s hard to believe a child with a talent like that could be the spawn of a mudblood.</p><p>Nymphadora: That’s not a nice word, Auntie Bella. </p><p>Bellatrix: I can see your mummy has her own ideas on how you should be raised. We’ll have to fix that, right Cissy?</p><p>Narcissa: Oh, yes. Of course.</p><p>*Just as Andromeda was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. Sirius was there, and he’d brought friends. James Potter, Fleamont Potter, Euphemia Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all entered the house. *</p><p>Bellatrix: Sirius?! You blood traitor, you scum, you terrible-</p><p>Sirius: Bellatrix?! What are you doing here?!</p><p>Andromeda: Ted invited my sisters.</p><p>Bellatrix: I can’t believe you’re allowing our swine of a cousin to bring half breeds and even more mudbloods into your home. </p><p>Nymphadora: Auntie Bella, you can’t say those words. That would be like if I called you a heinous bitch. </p><p>*Bellatrix and Narcissa gasped. Sirius burst out laughing, high-fived Dora, and handed her an acid pop. She was picking up on what he’d taught her about Bellatrix.*</p><p>Andromeda: Nymphadora! I am so sorry. I have no idea where she learned that. Nymphadora, apologize to your aunt. </p><p>Nymphadora: I’m sorry I called you a heinous bitch. Sirius said that was what we should call you. </p><p>*Andromeda gave Sirius a deathglare.*</p><p>Ted: Anyway, now that everyone is here, we should eat.</p><p>Andromeda: Yes, of course. Our dining room is right in here. </p><p>*They all sat down to eat dinner and catch up.*</p><p>Andromeda: So, it’s been a while. What have you two been up to?</p><p>Narcissa: I’m engaged!</p><p>Andromeda: Really? Who is he?</p><p>Narcissa: Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Sirius: I can see after all of this time your standards are still in the gutter, Narcissa. </p><p>Narcissa: Yes, well, you’re one to talk, Sirius. I heard you’ve been seeing Marlene Mckinnon. </p><p>Sirius: You leave Marlene out of this! </p><p>Fleamont: Marlene is a nice girl. She’s good for Sirius. From what I’ve heard about this Malfoy fellow, he is less than impeccable. </p><p>Bellatrix: She hangs around with mudbloods and half breeds! These are the kinds of behaviors Nymphadora is going to have to unlearn once I take her. </p><p>Andromeda: I beg your pardon?</p><p>Bellatrix: I figured I’d take your daughter home with me tonight and raise her myself. She’s a half blood, so with help from the right people, she might be salvageable. I could raise her properly, teach her the right way to behave, help her hone that ability of hers. Although I’m not sure I like the name Nymphadora. I’ll probably change it. I was thinking Vega.</p><p>Narcissa: Ooh, that’s a nice name. </p><p>Andromeda: What?! No! You are not taking my daughter! </p><p>Bellatrix: You’re being selfish! A life like this isn’t right for a girl with so much potential!</p><p>Andromeda: So you just want to use her, then?! </p><p> Bellatrix: I want to raise her right! Nymphadora, come along, we’re leaving. </p><p>Ted: Dora, why don’t you go show Sirius and his friends your dolls?</p><p>Nymphadora: Okay.</p><p>*She ran up to her room and Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter followed.*</p><p>Andromeda: She is my child and I will raise her my way, without all of the backward things I grew up learning! </p><p>Bellatrix: You’re wrong! Sooner or later, you are going to come to your senses and by then, that poor child is going to be damaged beyond repair! She can’t spend her whole life surrounded by mudbloods! She’ll become sympathetic towards those she is superior to! </p><p>Andromeda: Get out of my house! Now! You too, Narcissa! </p><p>*Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Narcissa left after Bellatrix finished yelling a few more choice words at Andromeda. Once the door slammed, Andromeda burst into tears and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Ted followed.*</p><p>Ted: Andie? Honey? Can I come in? </p><p>Andromeda: It’s your room too. </p><p>*Ted sat on the bed next to Andromeda.*</p><p>Ted: I am so sorry for inviting your sisters. I didn’t realize they were that bad.</p><p>Andromeda: I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m related to them.</p><p>Ted: I’m so glad I got the good sister instead of one of those two. It’s not your fault they’re your family.</p><p>Andromeda: They’re not my family. You and Dora, that’s my family. And Sirius. </p><p>Ted: Why don’t we go back downstairs so that you can finish that wonderful dinner you made surrounded by your real family and their friends on this magical holiday?</p><p>Andromeda: That sounds nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>